Roméo
by Renne.M
Summary: Epílogo: Se sabe, que el humano posee una manía, llamada amor; algunos la consideran una enfermedad, otros una bendición. Otros simplemente lo definimos como mariposas en el estómago y cierto latido desesperado en el corazón. CRACK. Amuto. .::Reviews::.
1. The must Ihate ofyou, is Ican't hate you

***Joúne Roméo***

***Chapter one: The must I hate of you… is I can't hate you...***

* * *

_Lo que más odio de ti... es no p__oder odiarte…_

* * *

Se despierta acelerada al oír el despertador, lo apaga y ve la hora, las 7:00 a.m. Perezosamente se levanta y abre las cortinas de la habitación de blancas paredes. Tal como siempre se queda un rato viendo el paisaje de la ciudad que se aprecia desde la ventana. Estira la cama y entra al baño para tomar una reconfortante ducha. Esta hermosa joven ya está terminando el tercer año en la preparatoria, aunque sabe que pronto irá a la universidad.

Vive cómodamente en un departamento no muy grande desde que entró, es perfecto para que vivan de una a tres personas, se sitúa justo en el centro de la ciudad, a unas cuantas cuadras de la susodicha universidad. Después de salir del baño, se viste sin mucho apuro, se pone un pantalón color negro, una camisa, que resalta su figura, de color azul y un par de zapatillas. En el cabello se hace una simple cola de caballo y se maquilla ligeramente.

Ya lista, toma su mochila y se encamina a sus clases.

La carrera de enfermería, que está ejerciendo muy a gusto, le ha hecho perder el miedo a la cosas como sangre, sangre y… sangre… que anteriormente se podría decir que se desmayaba de ver un dedo cortado. Ahora, ha sido invitada a presenciar más de una operación y, en cierto momento, colaboró en una crisis, lo que le ha ayudado a ganar un tanto de respeto por parte de sus compañeros y profesores.

En la universidad se ha hecho de algunos amigos. Continúa una amistad muy cercana con Utau. Bastante extraña la forma en que comenzaron a hacerse buenas amigas luego de que casi no se tomaban en cuenta en la escuela. Casi todas las mañanas se encuentran. Y ésta no fue la excepción, justo antes de entrar, la peli-rosa se encuentra con una hermosa pareja formada por sus mejores amigos, los saluda animadamente como siempre y se ponen a conversar por algunos minutos

Nada inusual en esas conversaciones, luego de charlar un rato ambas estudiantes se despiden del único joven presente y entran a sus respectivos salones para comenzar un nuevo día de estudio.

En la tarde, Amu decide dar un paseo por el parque que está justo al frente de su apartamento. Camina sin un rumbo fijo mirando a una que otra familia que se encuentra jugando o almorzando en el pasto. Se sienta en una banca y deja su mochila a un lado. Toma aire en un respiro muy profundo y luego cierra los ojos para oír su alrededor, las tiernas risas de los niños, los pájaros cantando, el bailar de las hojas gracias al delicado viento que corre.

Sus pensamientos se dejan llevar por el relajado momento en el que se encuentra, pero… su mente se desvía a ese lugar de su memoria que ha tratado de evitar…, continúa curiosa por volver a sentir aquellos recuerdos en su mente, esos hermosos recuerdos… Abre los ojos para tratar de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero le es inútil, su corazón insiste en abrir esa puerta que ha intentado cerrar hace ya más de un año, pero su mente se lo impide, sabe que luego de que esas imágenes pasen por sus mente sentirá el insoportable dolor de esa pérdida, ese sentimiento de un gran vacío en su pecho y que sabe… quizás no se vuelva a rellenar…

Se levanta sacudiendo la cabeza, toma su mochila y se va rápidamente hacia su departamento. ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a recibir llamada? En un principio su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, pero hace varios meses que su voz ya dejó de escucharse a través de él…

Saluda casi sin ánimos al conserje y se dirige a un elevador.

Ella tampoco se ha atrevido a marcar ése número, quizás reciba alguna noticia de que fue reemplazada… De que algo le pasó… de que él simplemente se cansó de sólo oírla por teléfono y se buscó alguien real…

-Maldición…–. Reclama al notar nuevamente su debilidad. – Eso ya pasó…-. Le dice a su reflejo que está en una de las paredes del ascensor.

Al llegar a su departamento trata de distraerse con algunas revistas… pero le es inútil…

Tantos hermosos recuerdos, tantas experiencias. –Ya ha pasado más de un año–. Reclama sujetando su cabeza y tratando de controlar las lágrimas que insisten en salir de sus ojos…

-YA BASTA!–. Las gotas ahora salen para recorrer su mejilla…

-Ikuto…–. Susurran los labios mientras se recuesta en posición fetal en la cama de dos plazas.

* * *

Unas semanas más tarde, Amu se encamina al aeropuerto, prometió que pasaría a buscar a su viejo amigo que fue a Francia para estudiar y como terminó su periodo de clases pasará un par de días con la peli-rosa.

Ambos amigos se abrazan y se dirigen animadamente conversando en el auto que la chica heredó desde que Ikuto se fue de su lado.

-Y bien… alguna francesa que te haya robado el corazón?–. Dice la joven mientras mira el oscuro pavimento.

-No es precisamente una inglesa…

Amu lo mira seria, para luego volver la mirada al pavimento. –Ya no saques ese tema…-. Dice algo avergonzada.

-Bueno… bueno… encoge de hombros. –Y a ti?

-Mi corazón ya fue robaron hace tiempo…

-Vamos… no te enojes–. Refiriéndose al tono que la joven utilizó. –Acabo de llegar… por lo menos comencemos a pelear desde mañana…

-Tú comenzaste!-. Se defiende con un tono burlón.

-Jajajaja… de acuerdo… de acuerdo… Lo siento…–. Sonríe el rubio.

La chica lo mira de reojo, luego sonríe y continúa mirando el camino.

-Oye… está muy bonito…- Comenta Tadase recorriendo las habitaciones del departamento y dejando sus cosas en la que se le ha sido asignada.

-Llevo cerca de dos años viviendo aquí… me agrada mucho…-.

-Dos años…? ha pasado mucho tiempo…-. Se sienta en el sofá.

-Así es…-. Sonríe sentándose a su lado. -Y lo mejor es que seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos…

Tadase le dedica una mirada algo perdida, eso no era a lo que precisamente se refería, pero luego le sonríe. –Eso es cierto…-. Vuelve su mirada hasta los adornos de la mesa de centro poniendo una expresión melancólica. –Es cierto…

Amu lo nota… pero prefiere no darle importancia, ella sabe perfectamente lo que ese muchacho siente por ella y le causa algo de frustración no darse la oportunidad de corresponderle. Es cierto… han pasado dos largos años de que dejaron la escuela, de que se convirtieron, para ella, en grandes amigos, pero ese joven aún la sigue esperando sin rendirse. Se quedan conversando un par de horas, contándose todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente y también recordando algunas cosas del pasado. Como sus travesuras de cuando eran niños, como la vez que rompieron más de cinco veces la misma ventana de un vecino con una pelota.

La noche se hace presente y ambos se van a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Amu y Tadase madrugan para ir a la preparatoria, la gran mayoría, por no decir todas, las chicas miraban al acompañante de la peli-rosa de pies a cabeza, es bastante apuesto, especialmente con su toque francés en sus facciones y en su manera de hablar, hacía que las chicas se derritieran por ese jovencito. Tadase acompañó a Amu a todas sus clases, desde la mañana a la tarde, para luego ir a almorzar, junto con Utau y Kukkai al centro de la ciudad.

Están sentados en una mesa redonda, quedando la pareja de novios juntos.

-Y bien desde cuándo que estás acá?–. Cuestiona la rubia.

-Desde ayer en la tarde–. Contesta el rubio. –Me estoy quedando con Amu.

El comentario hace que automáticamente Kukkai mirara a la peli-rosa.

-Hay algo entre ustedes?–. Pregunta serio.

-Kukkai Souma!–. Utau lo pellizca

-Ouch…

Los amigos se miran entre ellos mostrando algo de rubor. –No… No…–. Dicen sacudiendo las manos. –Nada…

Mmm… Ay! deja de pellizcarme!-. Habla Kukkai al sentir cómo su novia casi lo golpea en partes innombrables.

Se quedan conversando mientras comen.

-En seguida regreso–. Dice Tadase levantándose de la mesa algunos minutos después.

-Bueno… ¿y has sabido algo de Ikuto?–. Pegunta la rubia.

Amu baja la mirada. –No…–. Habla más para sí que para los presentes con algo de tristeza en el rostro.

-Creo que deberías dejar de esperarlo tanto…-. Comenta su mejor amiga sin prestar atención al poco disimulado codazo que le da su novio.

Amu mira algo sorprendida a la rubia mientras ella continúa. –Ya han pasado más de dos años… además no has tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablar con él por teléfono…

-Utau…

-Me vas a decir que él ha hecho lo mismo?–. Endurece un poco el tono de voz mirando a su novio molesta. –Y deja de pegarme! No voy a callarme!–. Kukkai obedece al instante.

-Es cierto… pero… yo…

-Comprendo que aún estés enamorada de él, lo que viviste con él fue muy intenso para ese tiempo… pero ahora mírate…-. La apunta con ambas manos. -Eres linda...inteligente… Amable… muchos hombres mueren por estar contigo…-. Luego mira hacia el lugar vacio de Tadase. –En especial él…

Kukkai mira la escena, reconoce que Utau tiene toda la razón, él mismo conoce muy bien a Ikuto como para engañarse diciendo que su amigo ha esperado castamente a Amu.

* * *

Sus ojos no se han separado del techo desde que se dispuso a descansar boca arriba en su cama, se ha quedado pensando en tantas cosas en ese pequeño momento, recuerdos… dulces recuerdos… sentimientos… Una mano se posa en su pecho desnudo seguido por una cabellera castaña que se apoya. –Estuviste genial…

Se mantiene en silencio, no tiene muchos ánimos de hablar.

La dueña de la cabellera se sienta en la cama mirando al muchacho.

-Oye…–. Obtiene la atención de esos ojos azulados. –¿Quién es Amu…?

El chico se sorprende, no recuerda habérsela mencionado con anterioridad.

-La mencionaste muchas veces…-. Responde la chica a la cara interrogante del joven.

Los ojos zafiros de abren de par en par por la sorpresa, luego se sienta quedando a la altura de la chica endureciendo la mirada. –No es de tu incumbencia…-. _(N/a: Oh si baby, toma Saaya! In your fu** face (H))_

Se levanta comenzando a vestirse.

La joven lo sigue con la mirada mientras sale de la habitación, por su parte, ella vuelve a recostarse sin darle importancia.

Al salir del edificio, Ikuto se sube a su auto rápidamente. –Demonios!–. Se queja golpeando fuertemente el manubrio.

No es la primera mujer que le pregunta lo mismo, sin darse cuenta ha llegado a llamar, más de una vez, a la chica que ha tratado de olvidar.

Comienza conducir por las enormes carreteras, deja que un poco de viento entre por la ventana para que le refresque las ideas, sin muchos resultados.

-Eres un idiota!–. Critica al reflejo que está en el espejo retrovisor. –Un completo estúpido…

Su cabeza es un desastre, como médico está siendo todo un éxito, pero está volviendo a la vida que gracias a la peli-rosa logró superar.

Al llegar a su departamento se da una ducha para luego recostarse, se siente tan vacio… ninguna de las jovencitas, que han sido como tres o cuatro, le ha hecho sentir ni siquiera de una manera similar.

Se muere por volver a sentir esos labios, esas manos, esa piel… Ninguna es tan suave como la que toco en ese cuerpo.

Se ha llegado a dar cuenta que todas las jóvenes con las que ha estado últimamente tienen algo… solamente algo… un parecido en la voz… el color de ojos… algún gesto… que se le hace parecer aunque sea un poco a la peli-rosa. La última vez que la llamó, Kairi le dijo de su romance con ese mocoso que odió desde el primer momento en que lo vio y que estaba viviendo sola hace unas semanas.

Su vacío aumentó considerablemente, él estaba siendo fiel en ese entonces, con la esperanza de que el próximo cuerpo que tocara sea el de ella, sólo el de ella. Desde ahí que comenzó a vivir nuevamente su estúpido pasado, se sintió tan humillado… y ahora se siente tan estúpido buscando alguna sustituta.

Esfuerzos que han sido en vano.

Se queda dormido manteniendo ese rencor en su mente, pero sin poder pasarlo también a su corazón… Amó tanto a esa muchacha que no descansa la esperanza de volver a verla, besarla… tenerla. Por más que su mente intente olvidarla… sacarla de sus pensamientos, incluso intentar odiarla pero todo su ser no se lo permite.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levanta rápidamente, se da una ducha corta, se viste y se va al hospital.

Ahí se encuentra con un grupo de amigos que se ha hecho.

-Y que tal lo de anoche… eh?–. Le pregunta uno de poca estatura de cabellos castaño claro.

Lo mira sin alcanzar a contestarle, es interrumpido.

-Esa chica es una de las más lindas…–. Comenta un peli-negro.

Ikuto baja la mirada. –Ella… la pasó muy bien…

Los amigos se le quedan mirando, ha llegado a tener la confianza suficiente en ellos como para decirles lo ocurrido en el país del que vino.

-No de nuevo!–. El tercero levanta los brazos. –Otra vez esa chica… eh… ¿cómo se llamaba?–. Cuestiona Kazuomi.

-Amu, Yuu–. Luego mira a Ikuto. -Ya estaría bien que te aprendas el nombre… No es la primera vez que nos sale con lo mismo…

-Yo no encuentro que eso esté mal…-. Yuu se gana la atención de todos. –Si piensa en ella cuando está con otra jovencita–. Se dirige a Ikuto. –Entonces, amigo mío, tú estás muy enamorado…

-No me vengas con eso Yuu…-. Alega el aludido.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo… y lo que veo… es un corazón muy roto-.

Los presentes miran al chico de ojos zafiro.

-Ya deja eso!-. Voltea para irse, a pesar de que sabe que lo que dice su amigo es la pura y santa verdad.

* * *

-Oye… ahora que la veo… si es bonita–. Comenta Kazuomi a la hora del almuerzo mientras admira una fotografía.

-Deja de verla tanto, ya la estas gastando… y también quiero verla…-. Yuu le quita la foto.

-Yo también quiero!–. Kiseki la obtiene. –Oye… es cierto…

-Oye! Yo quiero!–. Alega Yuu quien se la quita a Kiseki.

Finalmente Ikuto la saca, dejando sin la oportunidad de que Yuu viera la foto.

-No es justo!

Se queda mirándola por unos momentos en silencio, en esa foto sale ella con el vestido con el que despidió… ese hermoso vestido que usó la última noche en la que estuvieron juntos.

Los amigos notan melancolía en el rostro de Ikuto, se miran entre ello, pero el castaño sonríe con picardía.

-Bueno…-. Comenta al aire. -Recuerdan la práctica que está pidiendo el Doctor Miller?

Ikuto alza la vista para verlo, sin darle mucha importancia, le presta algo de atención mientras toma algo de bebida.

-La que postulaste?–. Pregunta Kiseki llevando el tenedor con comida hacia su boca.

-Si… también los inscribí a ustedes…–. Anuncia apuntando a sus tres amigos con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ikuto deja de beber, pero mantiene el vaso cargado en el labio inferior mientras que Kazuomi se queda con el tenedor en la boca. –¿Que hiciste qué?

-A mi no me molesta…-. Comenta Kiseki con su actitud calmada.

-Bueno... - Continúa Yuu sin darle importancia a las cara de _te quiero matar_ de sus amigos. –Los resultados los entregaron esta mañana, sólo Kiseki e Ikuto quedaron aceptados para que fueran los ayudantes del Doctor Miller.

-Genial! – dice irónicoIkuto.

-Que bueno! – Celebra Kiseki.

-Oye Ikuto… ganarás mejor prestigio con eso… en parte es bueno…-. Trata de animarlo Kazuomi.

-Si… si…-. Sin ánimo alguno vuelve a beber.

-Por lo menos tendrás la oportunidad de salir del país…-. Argumenta Yuu.

-Sa… salir del país? Nunca hablaron de eso…-. Deja el vaso en la mesa

Los tres amigos ríen por la expresión de Ikuto, parece ser el único que no sabía.

-Considérate afortunado…–. Yuu se aara en la silla y se acerca a Ikuto por encima de la mesa. –Tendrás la posibilidad de volver a verla…-. Apunta la mano del aludido que aún tiene la foto.

Los jóvenes se quedan viendo divertidos a Ikuto, sin poder descifrar exactamente que sentimiento está expresando su cara.

-Así es, mi amigo… volverás a casa…-. Dice Yuu alejándose de la mesa junto con los otros…

* * *

**Y hasta yo digo OMAIGAD! Me vengo, me vengo xDD, no es posible, juro que cuando lo estaba escribiendo se me desfiguraba la cara a más no poder xD. Si leyeron esto y quieren MATARME por que puse algo de Tadamu, muéranse en el próximo capítulo, ojalá pudiera ver sus facciones todas desfiguradas… ah… sería el paraíso. Y a los que se dieron cuenta de que borré el 90% de mis historias, la explicación está en mí perfil por si gustan verla, y por si quieren matarme u odiarme, quitarme de sus autores favoritos, bloquearme, lo que quieran, se vale de todo; recuerden que conmigo todo se vale ligar…**

**Bye by.**


	2. Childhood Friends

***Joúne Roméo***

***Chapter two: ****Childhood friends*****.:: Amigos de la infancia ::.**

Han pasado algunos días, dieron otros pocos de descanso en la preparatoria de la peli-rosa, por lo que Tadase y ella han tenido suficiente tiempo para pasar juntos y salir de un lado a otro.

Ya les han llegado varios comentarios por parte de conocidos de que forman una linda pareja, por lo que Amu se ha tratado de acostumbrar a la idea. Siguiendo el consejo de Utau, ha intentado llamar la atención del rubio, aunque ya tiene demasiada, pero hace tanto tiempo que ella le ha insinuado que son sólo amigos que la joven no sabe cómo explicarle que deberían darse una oportunidad como algo más.

Como en una ocasión, la joven intentó robarle un beso, pero el despistado de Tadase pensó que ella se había confundido, así que la abrazó, pensando que esa era su verdadera intención. Al igual que la ocasión en la que la chica comenzó a tomarle la mano, el simplemente no se la rechazó, pensó que ella quería estar así por un rato.

-Pero si él no se da cuenta!–. Alega la chica al reflejo de su mejor amiga que está en el tocador.

-Como esperas que se dé cuenta!–. Contesta Utau que se arregla el lápiz labial. –Lo has dejado sin ninguna esperanza al pobre hace más de un año… es normal que sea tan ingenuo… no desea ilusionarse-.

-Genial! Ahora que tiene que hacerlo… no lo hace!–. Amu camina en círculos, mientras que la rubia la mira divertida.

-Usa tu encanto…

-Se me olvidó cómo se usa…

-Róbale un beso…

-Ya lo intenté…

-Tómale la mano…

-Ya lo hice…

-Por qué no vas a su habitación?

Amu queda sorprendida mirando el reflejo de su amiga. –Cómo se te ocurre!–. Sube y baja los brazos rápidamente mientras el rojo predomina en su rostro.

Utau ríe y voltea para verla. –Tómalo como una última opción.

-No planeo acostarme con él!

-Planeas sólo besitos?-. Sube una ceja. –Amu… no te conformarás tan sólo con eso…

La joven evade la mirada, no se imagina en ese tipo de relaciones con su amigo de infancia.

La rubia comienza a reír, le encanta ver como su amiga toma el color de un tomate cuando le saca ese tipo de temas.

-Ya vamos!–. La joven se adelanta a salir. –Los chicos nos están esperando.

* * *

Para su propia sorpresa, Kukkai se encuentra hablando animadamente con Tadase en una de las mesitas del pub.

Las chicas se excusaron para ir al baño, con ese raro ritual femenino de que siempre van de a dos. El quedarse solo con el rubio no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, incluso en un principio no tenía la intención de intercambiar palabra alguna con ese sujeto. Pero en vista de que las chicas no llegaban, no le quedó más que hablarle, pues el aburrimiento lo estaba consumiendo de a poco y se dio cuenta que a su acompañante también.

-Por qué demonios las chicas van de a dos al baño?–. Comenzó él como un comentario al aire.

Con ese simple comienzo, ahora terminan hablando de asuntos más importantes, Tanto de política, música, amor y un montón de asuntos que no imaginó compartir con él y que además tuvieran uno que otro en común. Después de que comenzaron a conversar se le hizo muy corto el tiempo que estuvieron solos, por decir que hasta chistes se contaron y que entre risas no se dio cuenta en qué momento las muchachas volvieron a tomar sus lugares nuevamente.

Se quedan conversando por un buen rato los 4 jóvenes, a ratos la pareja de Kukkai y Utau se tomaban de las manos y se daban uno que otro beso en los labios, incomodando un poco a los otros dos chicos de la mesa. Cerca de las una de la mañana, comienza a oírse música bailable, sin dudar siquiera, Utau guió, por no decir que lanzó a Kukkai a la pista de baile siendo unos de los primero en inaugurarla, justo a otras 2 o 3 parejas.

No faltó mucho para que Tadase y Amu se unieran a los demás y juntos los cuatro comenzaron a pasarla muy bien.

Bailaron hasta que los pies simplemente no les dieron más, ya a las cinco de la mañana se iban a sentar pero tocaron una canción lenta y romántica. Kukkai y Utau no dudaron en pasar a la pista a disfrutar el bailar abrazados. En cuanto a los otros dos, se quedaron mirando algo avergonzados, no les haría mal abrazarse y bailar, pero ninguno se decidía a dar la iniciativa, estaban parados frente a frente en medio de la pista de baile, inmóviles, viéndose de vez en cuando.

Luego de unos momentos Amu queda sorprendida por el sorpresivo acercamiento del joven, que casi hace que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Ya juntos, ambos voltean a ver la pareja de Kukkai y Utau, el muchacho castaño miraba hacia el cielo como dándoselas de inocentes mientras que la rubia miraba a su amiga riendo abiertamente.

-Esa Utau…-. Dice entre dientes la peli-rosa en los brazos de Tadase, quien la sorprende posando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

La joven queda paralizada por algunos segundos antes de que sus manos se posaran en la espalda del chico y su cabeza en su pecho.

La pareja se deja guiar por la música, es lo suficientemente lenta para relajarse mientras van pasando su peso de un pie al otro.

El momento es muy agradable para los dos, Amu logra sentir el calor del pecho del Tadase y el lograr sentir el suave palpitar de su corazón le hace cerrar los ojos por la tranquilidad que está experimentando.

En cuanto al chico, hace que la peli-rosa se acerque más a él, cruzando las manos por detrás de la estrecha cintura, le agrada sentir ese delicado cuerpo tan cerca del suyo y ese tibio contacto hace que él también comenzara a cerrar los ojos y esconder su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ambos jóvenes alejan un poco el rostro, los ojos carmesíes se quedan atrapados en esos color dorado.

No se percatan en qué momento, ni tampoco les interesa, la distancia entre sus rostros comienza a disminuir. Hay un instante en que ambos no aguantan más esa pequeña lejanía. Así que se dan la oportunidad de terminar de cerrar los ojos y buscar la unión de sus bocas.

Finalmente llega, esos labios que por primera vez se unen, se quedan unidos por un rato, para luego separarse y volverse a unir en cortos y tranquilos besos que se vuelven reinantes del ambiente por algunos minutos mientras los participantes de este suave juego continúan pasando su peso de un pie a otro al mismo ritmo.

Tadase abre los ojos sorprendido, el baile de los pies queda detenido sin separarse ni del abrazo ni de los labios del otro. La peli-rosa abre camino por los labios del chico para intensificar el beso.

El rubio queda viendo los ojos cerrados de la muchacha justo frente a los suyos. Se queda por algunos segundos sintiendo la suave caricia de la lengua de la chica en el interior de su boca, sin contestarle pero permitiéndole la entrada fácilmente. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse para que comenzara a concentrar en unirse a ese delicado juego al cual está siendo invitado.

Se quedan sumidos en ese momento, quedando atrapados por el suave y dulce sabor de ese beso, hace tanto tiempo que ninguno de ellos lo practicaba que lo hace más delicioso aún, devolviendo a la vida emociones que creyeron muertas hasta ahora.

Es un beso delicado, que ambos disfrutan del saborear, Amu afirma la cabeza del Tadase desde la nuca para que no se separe aún, le agrada tanto el aroma del joven, su delicadeza al besar, la manera en que comienza a acariciar su espalda.

En cuanto a Tadase no es tan diferente, siempre le ha gustado permanecer cerca de la chica, y estarlo como ahora, le fascina. Se acostumbró tanto a que lo viera tan solo como uno de sus mejores amigos que nunca espero tener la oportunidad de tenerla de esa manera, envolviéndola con sus brazos, especialmente que ella sea la que le impidiera desistir de ese beso… de ese delicioso beso.

Tadase abre los ojos al notar que algo andaba mal, se separa de los labios de la joven que se resiste en un principio, pero luego lo libera.

Amu se extraña al ver que el joven comienza a mirar a su alrededor para luego mirarla a ella, le agrada ver el suave sonrojo en ese rostro, y el intenso brillo que hay en esos hermosos ojos rubies. Lo puede ver tan bien desde esa corta distancia, lo ve tan bien… demasiado bien… como si hubiese…

-Luz?–. Sice siguiendo sus pensamientos.

La joven imita a su acompañante, ve como la gente comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la puerta y que tenían uno que otro espectador, entre los cuales estaban Utau y Kukkai.

El sonrojo de ambos chicos se hace más notorio, pero se mantienen abrazados.

Amu se separa del joven y lo toma de la mano para acercarse a sus amigos.

-No me digas…

-Te lo dije?–. Se adelanta la rubia sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que el entrecejo de su amiga se arrugara, lanzara un ligero rugido y acelerara el paso, tironeando a Tadase, para salir del Pub.

Ya afuera, los cuatro chicos se despiden y se dividen en parejas para encaminarse a casa.

Amu va manejando sin intercambiar palabra con su copiloto, no es un silencio incómodo, van jugando entrelazando sus dedos de vez en cuando e intercambiando miradas sonrientes cada vez que pueden.

Al llegar al departamento ambos se sientan en el sofá a conversar un poco.

La joven siente que el chico no muestra mayor interés en volver a besarla y le hace sentir más atracción hacia él. A tal extremo de que no logra controlarlo más, toma la nuca del muchacho atrayéndolo hacia ella y callándolo de golpe cerrando sus labios con los propios.

Los ojos rubies se abren por la sorpresa, se queda petrificado por algunos momentos mirando a los ojos cerrados de la muchacha justo frente a ellos, luego se un momento comienza a cerrarlos para unírsele en ese beso. La joven se acomoda pasando ambos brazos por el cuello del muchacho, obteniendo así un mejor contacto, está fascinada besándolo, hace tanto tiempo que no daba un beso que eso lo hace más delicioso aún.

Un beso suave, que en un principio fue algo forzado por parte de la peli-rosa, pues Tadase, por la sorpresa, atinó a separarse pequeños milímetros antes de que sus labios quedaran prisioneros por completo. Deja que reine un agradable ambiente. Tadase pasa sus manos por la estrecha cintura acariciando la espalda de su compañera.

Amu siente como el beso comienza a despertar en ella algo que permanecía dormido hace un poco más de dos años. Su cuerpo no ha sido ofrecido a otro hombre que no sea Ikuto, pero ahora siente que no es mala idea el ofrecérselo a éste joven que le ha entregado tanto sin esperar nada a cambio.

Una de las manos que se encontraban tras la cabeza del muchacho comienza a descender por su pecho, acariciándolo por arriba de sus ropas. La joven comienza a abrir el cierre del pantalón, al no notar resistencia ni negación, se atreve a continuar, ahora introduciendo su mano por la entrepierna del chico.

El joven deja escapar un par de suspiros al sentirse estimulado de esa manera. Reacciona presionando un poco más a la chica contra sí.

Abre los ojos, algo sorprendida. Se queda viendo los ojos rubies entreabiertos que la miran directamente. Un quejido por parte del muchacho hace que ese beso se rompa y que los ojos de él volvieran a cerrarse.

Amu desciende la mirada hacia su mano que aún permanece en el interior del pantalón junto con el sexo del muchacho, esta impresionada, se preocupó tanto de ver a este joven como un simple amigo que nunca imaginó cuán grande podía ser su hombría.

Tadase posa una mano sobre la que se encontraba en su entrepierna y la aleja. –Vamos demasiado rápido…-. Con la voz entrecortada por uno que otro gemido.

La peli-rosa lo mira con extrañeza, es cierto, van algo rápido, pero a ella no le importa, realmente eso no le molesta.

Se queda viendo como el chico se le acerca para darle un corto beso en los labios. –Será mejor esperar un poco.

-Esperar?–. No puede ocultar la inconformidad que le causa ese comentario. Tadase resulto ser mucho mejor de lo que ella jamás imaginó, besa como un ángel y las caricias le han hecho sentir como su cuerpo comienza a hervir ¿esperar? que no venga con eso justo ahora.

El chico mira con extrañeza en un comienzo, para luego sonreír algo divertido.

-Es raro que te comportes así…-. Explica el joven. -Sabes que siempre me has gustado y no quier…

-Eso ya lo sé!–. Interrumpe. –Pues aquí estoy… disfruta el momento.

Tadase vuelve a mostrar ligeramente su rostro de sorpresa, pero luego relaja la mirada. –No… así no…-. Se levanta, dándole un sutil beso en la frente. –Te veo mañana…-. Se dirige a su habitación.

-Mañana?–. Amu se queda sentada y lo sigue con la mirada. Al ver como la puerta se cierra tras él arruga el entrecejo. –Idiota…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cerca del mediodía, Tadase se levanta para darse una ducha, conociendo el genio de la peli-rosa, sabe que su mejor ánimo no será dedicado especialmente para él.

Al ir al baño, se encuentra con que la chica está en la cocina preparando algo de comer. –Buenos días…-. Consigue la atención de la muchacha que tan solo se limita a mirarlo para luego volver a lo que hacía

_Como pensé._

_Imbécil._ Es lo único que se logra leer en la mente de la muchacha. Es la primera vez que se sintió rechazada en cuanto a ese tema, y lo peor de todo, es que nuevamente su mejor amiga tenía toda la razón y eso es algo que odia admitir. Luego de algunos minutos, la chica se encuentra haciendo algo de aseo para distraerse, no ha dejado de pensar en lo de anoche, obviamente esta con algo de rencor hacia el chico.

Al oír la puerta del baño nuevamente, voltea con el entrecejo arrugado pero luego cambia esa expresión por una de sonrojada sorpresa.

El joven salió del baño con tan solo una toalla que rodea su cintura, dejando ver su fuerte torso de musculatura definida. El llevar el cabello mojado y con algunas gotas que escurren por su pecho y espalda le da un toque más llamativo aún

Se queda mirándolo algo pasmada, realmente se acostumbró tanto a verlo como un amigo que jamás había notado lo atractivo que podía ser.

La tarde pasa sin muchas novedades, Amu ha estado enojada con Tadase desde la noche anterior y con lo orgullosa que es, el joven no se ha atrevido a acercársele. Cerca de las siete, la pareja se sienta a la mesa a tomar algo de té, al notar un silencio algo tenso a causa de lo callada que se encuentra la muchacha, Tadase es quien se encarga de romper el grueso hielo que comenzaba a formarse.

-No crees que ya es suficiente?–. Lleva su taza hasta su boca después de la pregunta.

Amu lo mira, lo ha estado evitando todo el día, se encuentra con los ojos color escarlatas del muchacho mirándola fijamente, desvía la mirada mordisqueando una tostada, dando a entender que no va a contestar.

-Es algo inmaduro que te enfades por un rechazo…-. La joven lo mira poniéndole atención. –Me has rechazado muchas veces desde que nos conocemos y no me he puesto así contigo–. El chico desvía la mirada.

El comentario hace que la chica abra los ojos con algo de sorpresa, el darse cuenta que él tiene razón, le hace sentir bastante avergonzada, se ha comportado como una niña caprichosa.

-Es…–. El joven vuelve a mirarla. –Es cierto…–. Una pequeña pausa. -Lo siento…-. Tímidamente lo mira a los ojos.

El joven sonríe volviendo a llevar la taza a su boca.

Luego de algunos minutos en silencio, no incómodo, pero tampoco muy agradable. Amu mira a Tadase durante algunos instantes.

-Que?–. El chico enfrenta a los ojos dorados.

-Anoche…–. Esa introducción hace que la atención de él se centrara aún más en la ella. –Me rechazaste como una venganza?-. _(N/a: Si puta, es por eso pendeja ¬¬)_

Tadase la mira algo sorprendido en un principio, luego sube su mirada hacia el techo sosteniendo su barbilla. –Ahora que lo dices…-. Comienza, después mira a la chica. –Puede ser que sí–. Sonríe.

En la nuca de la chica se forma una gotita de sudor pero luego sonríe pícaramente. –Entonces no me querías rechazar desde un principio.

El sonrojo en el blanco rostro del muchacho deja en evidencia la respuesta.

Amu ríe por unos momentos, luego mira seductoramente a Tadase. -Pues…-. Se levanta y se aproxima al muchacho que se deja notar algo nervioso. –Ya recibí mi castigo… Ahora me falta la compensación…-. Le besa en los labios y luego se aleja inocentemente sonriéndole. –Tomaré un baño… luego te veo-.

-Claro…

Ya en la noche, el joven de ojos rubíes se encuentra leyendo unos apuntes en su habitación recostado en su cama, la lectura le resulta totalmente en vano, no consigue concentrarse por más que lo intenta, la picardía en los ojos de su antigua mejor amiga le han dejado algo perplejo, tan inalcanzable encontraba ese momento que estar sumido en ese nerviosismo le tiene confundido.

Siente el sonido de manilla de la puerta y luego el ligero rechinar de ésta abriéndose. Con falsa indiferencia no se quita las hojas del frente de su rostro.

-Que buscas?–. Rompe el silencio.

No hay respuesta. Siente como unos delicados pasos de pies descalzos se van aproximando a él.

-Amu…-. Vuelve a llamar.

Nuevamente no hay respuesta, siente como el colchón se hunde por el peso de otra persona. Por fin se decide a mirar a la muchacha, para luego quedar mirándola.

El joven la examina, lleva un pijama de dos piezas, una polera a tiras y un short muy corto. El que tenga el cabello mojado le da un toque bastante llamativo, en especial si lo deja caer por uno de sus hombros hasta su pecho.

Sin decir palabra, la chica toma los apuntes y los deja en una mesilla cercana, luego mira al muchacho y se acerca para besarlo. Cosa que el chico no duda en corresponder de inmediato.

* * *

**OMAIGAD! AHORA SÍ QUE ME VENGO! XD ahh se viene, se viene turuturu (hh) xD ok not! Espero que si me van a matar, primero me violen, por favor. Oh si mátenme oh Dios! Me corro xDD ok, no no yo me BABEO Dios, Dios, este lo voy a ir subiendo bien rápido, para que estén atentos. Por que tengo otro proyecto pero necesito acabar primero este. Cuídense. Y si me matan pues mátenme pero recuerden que aquí todo se puede ligar…**

**Bye by. **


	3. Back to home but

*Joúne Roméo*

***Chapter three: Back to home… but…**

* * *

**De vuelta en casa… pero…**

* * *

La mañana comienza tal como siempre para los ojos azules que se abren ante un ligero rayo de sol que se cuela por la abertura que dejan las cortinas en el centro de la ventana. Se levanta alejando las mantas, y estirándose perezosamente. Hace algunas semanas que está de vuelta en la ciudad. Tantos recuerdos, tantas vivencias que pasó ahí… Un joven de estatura referente a la suya se adentra en la habitación.

–¡Ah! Esta es tu habitación…-. Luego cierra la puerta tras él dejando a Ikuto algo extrañado.

-Yuu… ¿Qué buscas?–. Se dirige a la puerta que se acaba de cerrar.

¡Recorro la casa!–. Responde la voz que se alejaba.

El Dr. Kuznetsov les dio unos días de descanso, pues han sido una gran ayuda para el hospital con un incansable entusiasmo. Al ver que no tenían nada más que hacer Ikuto invitó a su amigo a la casa que en algún tiempo compartió con sus padres y que por unas maravillosas semanas, compartió también con la peli-rosa. El castaño ha sido una gran compañía, pensó que se llevaría mejor con Kiseki, pero ante un repentino cambio de planes, se le dio la oportunidad a Yuu de ser el otro ayudante del Dr. gracias a eso, se han comenzado a llevar mucho mejor que antes.

Luego de la respuesta del castaño se levanta y se dirige a la ventana para recargarse en el marco por unos minutos. Le encanta respirar ese puro aire que sólo en ése lugar logra sentir. No pasa mucho tiempo para que se decida salir a sentarse en su lugar preferido desde que era niño. Es un día muy hermoso, se recuesta dejando que el sol le ilumine la cara. Comienza a recordar tantas cosas, incluso su vieja amistad con Kukkai con el que no habla hace ya mucho tiempo. Ante esa nueva idea se levanta con gran entusiasmo. –Eso es… Visitaré a Kukkai…–. entra nuevamente a la casa para anunciarle a Yuu sobre su idea.

Sin previo aviso llega a la enorme casa con la que vivió junto a su mejor amigo. Acompañado por Yuu, se dirigen a la puerta y toca el timbre. Le sorprende un poco reconocer la voz de Utau en el interior, es la misma que antes, pero notoriamente algo más adulta. Al abrirse la puerta ambos se quedan mirando. –¿I…kuto?–. La reacción se da sin aviso previo, vuelve a cerrar la puerta de golpea dejando perplejos a los visitantes.

-¿Quién era ella?

-La novia de Kukkai…-. Explica Ikuto completamente extrañado.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse pero esta vez lentamente. Tras ella, se deja ver la misma figura femenina de antes que ahora solo muestra su cabeza. –¿En verdad eres tú?

-No… soy un holograma digitalizado…-. Contesta irónico.

-Ikuto–. La chica lo abraza. –Tanto tiempo-.

-Ikuto–. Otra voz se oye en el interior, pero que luego se acerca para saludar con un fuerte abrazo a si amigos. –¿Qué haces por estos lados?–. Dice mientras pasa un brazo por sus hombros y lo encamina a entrar. Yuu es recibido por Utau y todos juntos van al living.

-Has cambiado muchas cosas…-. Comenta el recién llegado mirando curiosamente el nuevo estado de esa casa que por algún tiempo fue suya también.

Se quedan conversando por varios minutos, recordando viejos tiempos y cosas de las que solían disfrutar años anteriores. Pero inevitablemente llegaron al tema del cual Ikuto se quería enterar, de esa astilla en su corazón que le causa dolor, pero a la vez no desea sacarla.

-Que ha sido de Amu…–. El tono de su voz es una mezcla de melancolía con curiosidad.

Un intercambio de miradas por parte de la pareja, da a entender que hay algo de lo cual no quieren informarle.

-Pues…-. Comienza Kukkai. –Amu…

-Aún está con Tadase?–. El desinterés con que Ikuto formula la pregunta deja perplejos a la pareja que ahora vuelve a mirarse.

-Como sabes…?

-Kairi me lo dijo una vez que llamé a su casa-. Interrumpe el muchacho mientras lleva una lata de cerveza a su boca.

-Kairi?

-Bueno… solo pregunté si aún estaban juntos…-. Ikuto comienza a fastidiarse.

-Pero Kairi no está en el país hace algo más de un año–. Comenta la rubia completamente extrañada.

-Y eso qué?

-Amu y Tadase no llevan más de algunas semanas…-. Explica el castaño.

La expresión en el rostro de Ikuto se vuelve desafiante. –No me vengan con eso! Él mismo me dijo que…

-Pues te mintió–. Kukkai lo enfrenta. –Desde que Rima terminó con él se volvió muy extraño.

-Además Amu quedó muy mal desde que te fuiste–. Continúa la rubia. –Sabes que ella es la consentida de Kairi, es normal que te tenga algo de rencor por haberla hecho sentir así…

Hay un silencio por unos segundos, la cabeza de Ikuto comienza a dar vueltas.

-Amu no tuvo a nadie con ella…-. La rubia logra la atención de los ojos zafiros. –Por fin esta rehaciendo su vida… no se la arruines, Ikuto-. Kukkai mira a su pareja, las palabras que dice son bastante crudas, pero es la pura verdad.

-Así es… era muy difícil verla en el estado en que estaba…-. Continúa Kukkai.

El que su propio amigo le esté diciendo eso le causa una impresión muy grande. Se recarga hacia atrás guardando un silencio muy incómodo en la habitación.

* * *

Un ligero grito se escapa de su boca al momento en que un dedo es cortado tenuemente por un cuchillo. –AAH-.

La atención de la joven se centra ahora en el chico que sacude su mano herida de arriba hacia abajo. –Duele!-. _(N/a: Llorón ¬¬)_

Amu deja a un lado el libro, dejándolo descansar en el sofá mientras ella se levanta para dirigirse a la cocina. Sin que el chico notara la presencia de la peli-rosa, sus brazos rodean al muchacho por la cintura, cargando su frente en la fuerte espalda.

-Mmm?–. Tadase voltea, por lo general ella lo habría molestado, dicho algo como _que tonto el cuchillo_ _(N/a: AHSFFLK mira, mira pendeja qué culpa tiene el cuchillo?)_ pero en esta ocasión hay algo muy extraño en ese abrazo.

-Qué pasa?–. Los ojos rubíes buscan los dorados que se resisten a mostrarse.

Por fin decide voltear para quedar abrazándola de frente. –Amu…-.

Los ojos dorados se dirigen a los rubíes que ya los esperaban, se ve un ligero temblor. –No quiero que te vayas…-. Dice la joven, por fin. _(N/a: Queridos lectores; he llegado a la conclusión de que Amu es una completa PUTA XD) _

Tadase se queda mirándola. –Tengo que hacerlo…-. Se acerca para darle un corto beso en los labios. –Mis vacaciones terminar…

-No quiero que te vayas–. Repite la joven recargando más su voz. Ya se alejaron de ella una vez y por el mismo motivo, no quiere que lo que sintió en ese momento se vuelva a repetir.

-Amu…

La joven recarga su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, venir a darse cuenta tan tarde de que ese joven le podía devolver la felicidad que creyó perdida, quizás no de la misma manera, pero se siente feliz estando a su lado… y ahora el tiene que irse por unos meses… Infinitos meses.

Amu siente como su rostro es levantado tiernamente por una de las manos del joven y sus labios son sellados por los de él.

-No quiero verte así… por lo menos deja que me acuerde de ti sonriendo…

Amu lo mira a los ojos, esa sinceridad característica en ellos. Sonríe.

-Puedo hacer que me recuerdes de otra manera…-. Su mirada se transforma.

Una gotita se escapa por la nuca del muchacho al ver que en el rostro de la chica refleja completamente sus intenciones.

-No era lo que tenía en mente…

Una pequeña risa por parte de la muchacha complementando su expresión de malicia. Para luego acercarse al muchacho sellar sus labios con un tierno beso.

* * *

Yuu se encuentra en una de las salas del hospital viendo los exámenes de un paciente. Está un poco preocupado por Ikuto, desde que fueron donde ese chico castaño hace cuatro días que no se ha aparecido por el hospital.

-Joven Yuu…-. Se oye una voz adulta que lo distrae de sus pensamientos.

-Hmm?-. Lo mira, inmediatamente su postura despreocupada se torna atenta y con gran respeto. –Doctor… Buenos días…

-Buenos días…-. El adulto de cabello y barba negros y cortos, lo mira con sus ojos celestes a través de sus gafas. –Quiero saber que le ha sucedido a Ikuto, no lo he visto hace algunos días-. _(N/a: Yo le diré, tiene el cabello rosa, es un chicle parlante y ojos chinos llamado Amu Hinamori ¬¬)_

-Él… él está… Algo enfermo…

-¿Qué le sucede? Siendo médico es raro que se enferme…

-No es nada físico señor… le ha sucedido algo en los días que llevamos acá… Y bueno… no está nada bien.

-Pero está faltando con su deber de profesional.

-Le ruego lo disculpe… pero en el estado de ánimo que esta no creo que sea lo mejor para sus pacientes.

Una pausa pensativa. –En eso tiene razón…

-Por eso le pido, si es posible, que le dé un par de días libres…

El Dr. Kuznetsov lo mira, se queda pensando un par de segundos. –Bien… sólo le doy una semana para que mejore su ánimo.

-Bien… muchas gracias…

-Por ahora, será algo difícil para ti estar con tantos pacientes, llamaré a una enfermera para que te ayude.

-Muy bien… se lo agradezco mucho señor–. Una reverencia por parte del castaño.

Yuu se queda viendo cómo el Doctor va saliendo de la habitación y desaparece tras la puerta. _Ikuto tiene mucha suerte_ piensa mientras vuelve a lo que hacía.

Pasan algunos minutos en calma antes de que se oiga unos delicados golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante–. Anuncia mientras observa la puerta mientras se abre.

-Permiso… El Dr. Kuznetsov me llamó y me dijo que viniera–. Al oír la voz femenina Yuu se pone algo nervioso, inmediatamente reconoce que es la enfermera que el Dr. le había mencionado.

-Buenos días–. Dice él acercándose a la puerta para luego quedar atónito mirándola.

-Tú debes ser Yuu–. Sonríe la joven.

Los ojos del pobre muchacho se abren cada vez más por la sorpresa. Esta pasmado, no tan solo por la belleza de la joven, sino también por qué…

-Mi nombre es Amu Hinamori… Mucho gusto.

* * *

Sus ojos zafiros no se han despegado de la fotografía en donde está la peli-rosa abrazándolo sonriente, tan hermosa y tierna como siempre.

-Soy un idiota…-. Piensa en voz alta, se ha llamado tantas veces de la misma manera que ya no encuentra que esa palabra sea una gran ofensa. Se decide a seguir contemplando una que otra fotografía donde estuviese la chica.

Pensar que hace tanto tiempo pensó que ya la había perdido, perdido para siempre. Llegar ahora a descubrir que tan sólo fue un mal entendido. Lo que consideraba perdido aún le pertenecía con la misma intensidad. Si tan solo se hubiera dado el tiempo de hablar con ella, oír por ella que su corazón le pertenecía a otro sujeto… pero no… se cegó tanto por los celos y la rabia que no quiso volver a hablarle.

-Soy un idiota…

Escucha el auto de su amigo que acaba de llegar a casa, se apresura a guardar las fotografías, sabe que si lo descubre el castaño lo regañaría demasiado, luego se recuesta nuevamente mirando hacia el techo.

-Ya llegué!–. Se oye la voz de Yuu proveniente de abajo.

Se levanta para ir a recibirlo, después de todo ha trabajado todo el día y debe tener hambre _¿En qué momento me volví la señora de éste sujeto?_ piensa divertido tomando en cuenta las intenciones de atender a su amigo apenas llega.

-Hay comida en el microonda…-. Comenta bajando las escaleras.

-Ya la vi!... gracias…-.

Algo raro en la voz del pequeño le llama mucho la atención.

-Oye… el Dr. Kuznetsov te da sólo una semana para que te mejores, dice que ya son demasiadas vacaciones en un periodo donde hay más enfermos.

-Le pediste algunos días?

-Sip… bueno… para ti… yo estoy muy bien con el trabajo que hago.

-Gracias… y lo haces solo?

El pequeño delibera unos segundos antes de contestar. –Eh… no… una enfermera me va a ayudar desde hoy.

-Ya veo… y es bonita?

Otro silencio por parte de Yuu. –Oye… tienes una fotografía de la chica esa que te tiene como un idiota?

-Otra vez con eso? La otra vez que te las pasé quisiste quemarlas.

-Solo quiero ver algo…

Ikuto le pasa una que tenía guardada en su bolsillo. Le llama la atención la expresión de sorpresa de Yuu.

No hay duda. Es ella.

-Sucede algo?

El castaño le devuelve la fotografía. –Nada…-. Luego trata de cambiar el tema. –¿Que es esto?–. Mira el platillo que gira en el interior del horno microondas. –Se come?

-Algo te traes… que te pasa?–. Se cruza de brazos. –Nunca has sido bueno para mentir…

–Oye… es que me he quedado muy pensativo desde que fuimos a ver a tu amigo ese…

-Qué pasa con él?

-Creo que la chica de él está esperando un bebé…

-Ah? De donde sacas eso?

-Erg… Intuición de médico…

-…

-Además que me estoy especializando en eso…-. Recalca levantando su dedo índice.

-Bueno… no lo sé…-. Toma su mentón mientras mira hacia el techo. –Utau esperando un bebé…-. Comienza a salir de la cocina sin despegar esa idea de su cabeza.

Un suspiro de relajo se escapa por la boca del pequeño.

* * *

Abre los ojos al oír el despertador y se apresura para apagarlo. Se queda sentada en la orilla de la cama intentando despertar un poco más. Se queda viendo el suelo por un par de minutos, Luego se pone de pie y se encamina al baño para cepillar sus dientes y tomar una ducha. Ya en el interior de la ducha y a través del vidrio ve una figura masculina entrar y se sitúa al frente del espejo, se lava la cara y luego comienza a cepillarse.

-A qué hora es el vuelo?–. Pregunta mientras arrastra el jabón por sus brazos.

Una seña con los dedos sin voltear le da la respuesta. Tres.

Comienza a enjabonar su cabello, tan poco tiempo le queda para permanecer con él. Primero tiene que ir a la universidad y luego al hospital… ni siquiera alcanzará a despedirse. No se dio cuenta en qué momento Tadase entró a la ducha. Los fuertes brazos ahora rodean su cintura y sus labios besan tiernamente su cuello.

-No vayas a la universidad…-. Vuelve a acariciar el cuello son sus labios. –Quédate conmigo…

Amu mira frente a ella, podría ser una posibilidad, el faltar al examen recuperativo de hoy no le dañará sus calificaciones.

-Pero luego tengo que ir al hospital…-. Entrecruza los dedos con una de las manos que están en su cintura.

-De acuerdo…-. El joven cierra los ojos para deleitarse con el suave aroma de la chica.

La tarde pasa sin inconvenientes. La pareja se pasea por el parque cercano al departamento, tomados de la mano y abrazándose de vez en cuando, causando que más que alguien volteara para ver la hermosa pareja.

Cerca de las doce, cuando ya volvieron al departamento. La chica se apresura a levantarse, saca de golpe el brazo que rodea su cintura y se dirige al closet en busca de su vestimenta.

-Qué pasó?–. El joven se sienta en la cama soñoliento, restriega ligeramente sus ojos para poder ver mejor.

-Tengo que estar en el hospital a las 12:15-.

Tadase mira algo divertido a la chica, se encuentra algo despeinada y completamente desnuda, definitivamente esa era la mejor forma en que lo han despedido. El chico se levanta para ir junto a ella, se las ingenia para despistarla y sellar muy bien su boca con la propia en un apasionado beso. La joven queda perpleja al principio, pero luego comienza a formar parte del nuevo juego.

El joven se encarga de recostarla nuevamente en la cama con ambas manos entrelazadas, para comenzar un nuevo romance de amantes.

* * *

-Oye… Te vez cansada…-. Comenta el médico mirando atentamente a su ayudante.

-Hm?–. Amu lo mira. –No… no es nada…

Hay una pausa mientras hacen papeleo. Yuu mira nuevamente a la enfermera.

-Ese chico que te vino a dejar… es tu novio?

-Ahh? Eehh… si… hoy se tiene que ir a Inglaterra…

-Inglaterra?

-Si… estudia allá, vino a verme para las vacaciones.

-Ya veo…-. Comienza a revisar unos papeles. –Desde cuándo que estas con él?

-Hace unas semanas…-. Lleva una de sus manos tras su nuca. –Vino a visitarme como amigo.

Era cierto lo que dijo Kukkai. –Hacen linda pareja…-. Hasta ese momento, pudo sentir cómo la la mirada del peli-azul lo fulminaba y un escalofrío le recorrió la médula.

-Gracias… pero… en que rato fue que nos viste juntos?

-Cuando llegué los vi en la entrada del hospital.

-Ya veo…

Nuevamente otra pausa, no incómoda, pero hay un momento en que el único sonido de la habitación es el roce de las hojas entre ellas.

-Y tú no tienes novia?–. Pregunta que rompe el hielo nuevamente.

-Nop… soy gay…-. Contesta despreocupadamente.

Amu recuerda algo. –Es cierto… el Dr. Kuznetsov me dijo que tu habías venido de EEUU junto con otro médico…–. La chica nota como el castaño comienza a palidecer, pero no le da mucha importancia. –¿Qué le pasó?

-Ehhh… pues…-. Con Ikuto era mucho más sencillo mentir… es uno de sus mejores amigos y sabe perfectamente que tema sacarle para despistarlo, pero a ésta chica…

-Hmm?–. Lo mira interrogante para que continuara.

-Pues… Él… Es… Muy buen médico…-. Eres un idiota.

-Si… eso ya me lo había coment…–. El ligero de la puerta para luego ser abierta por otra enfermera los distrae de la conversación.

-Srita Amu… la llaman en el piso 3…

-En seguida voy…-. Gira nuevamente hacia Yuu. –Con permiso…

-Adelante–. Por poco grita el joven aliviando su desesperación. Sigue a la joven peli-rosa con la mirada y apenas se cierra la puerta no puede evitar el enorme suspiro de consuelo.

* * *

**Esta es mi parte favorita:**

* * *

No pasan más de 30 minutos para que la puerta volviera a abrirse. Menos mal… ya estaba necesitando la ayuda de la joven peli-rosa con el aburrido papeleo.

-Adelante… ahí están los que ya revisé…-. Apunta a un montón de papeles. -Necesito que me ayudes con los restantes–. Dice de espaldas a la puerta.

-De acuerdo…

Yuu voltea con extrañeza, primeramente porque la voz que oyó no era precisamente de una mujer… y lo peor de todo, es que le es demasiado familiar.

-Qué haces aquí?–. Se pone de pie en la silla apuntando abiertamente al recién llegado.

-Bueno… no me des las gracias por venir a ayudarte…-. Mira los alrededores de la oficina. –¿No estarías siendo ayudado por una enfermera?

-Si… O sea… no… Bueno… en realidad si… pero…-. El nerviosismo de Yuu no le deja pensar con claridad.

-Oye… pues hombre… ¿que te pasa? Te vez pálido.

-Ikuto ¿Puedes ir a buscarme un calmante?–. Vuelve a sentarse

-Claro… En seguida…-. Se retira rápidamente, es raro ver al calmado de Yuu de esa manera.

En menos de tres minutos la puerta vuelve a ser abierta. –Yuu…-. La palidez del joven se vuelve en un tono medio verdoso… -¿Que te pasa?– Amu se le acerca para ver su estado.

-CALMANTEEE!–. Es la única palabra que se le ocurre.

-En seguida…-. Sale apresuradamente.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que la chica sale, llega su mejor amigo. –Aquí está…

Yuu toma la pastilla con toda el agua de un vaso. Mira a Ikuto, le extraña que no haya notado a la chica que salió segundos antes de que él llegara… pero no iba a preguntar para evitase complicaciones.

-Yuu. Este es muy bueno… bébelo con mucho agua…-. La joven entra centrando su atención tan sólo en el castaño doctor que ahora… paso de tener un color medio verdoso a medio morado, se demoró mucho menos de lo que Yuu esperaba, más que nada porque en una de las habitaciones conjuntas está un botiquín en para este caso de emergencias.

-Ya le di uno… no te preoc…-.

-Me acaba de ped…

Las miradas de los muchachos se cruzan por fin… esos ojos dorados se vuelven a encontrar con los de color cielo que por tanto tiempo se encontraban perdidos el uno del otro. Amu tiró el vaso de cristal que traía en mano, haciendo un estruendoso ruido…

-YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ!–. Yuu se levanta y sale de la habitación pasando por entre medio de los otros dos… ya tomó el calmante… y con la tensión que se respiró en ese pequeño instante, ahora lo que más necesita es aire.

* * *

**O-O-O-OMAIGAD! No me maten! No me mateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! T-T soy demasiado joven bella y popular para morir! Ay, ay juro que me quería arrancar la cabeza cuando escribí eso, quería poner que la besara pero mis dedos no me dejarooooooooon T-T**

**Espérenme en el próximo capítulo. Bye by. Recuerden que conmigo… todo se vale ligar…**

**Renné.M**


	4. With lemmon

***Joúne Roméo***

***Chapter four: Lemon in the wound. It hurts, but it cures***

* * *

**Como limón en la herida. Duele, pero cura.**

* * *

Yuu se siente un _poco_ incómodo en esa situación, el pobrecito está sentado en una mesa cuadrada de la cafetería del hospital bebiendo de un vaso con una pequeña pajilla.

-¿Cómo va tu relación?–. Comienza actuando despreocupadamente el muchacho sentado al lado derecho de Yuu.

-Bien… de lo mejor…-. Continúa la chica sentada al otro lado del castaño, recargada hacia atrás en la silla, con los brazos cruzados y mirando firmemente a los ojos zafiros del muchacho sentado frente a ella.

–¿Qué tal con tu vida?-.

-Bien… de lo mejor… no podría estar mejor…-. Evita los ojos dorados.

-Cuando fue que volviste?

-Poco menos de un mes.

Yuu mira de reojo, nota toda la tensión que hay en ese momento. Pensó que quizás cuando se vieran se iban a abrazar y besar como si de eso dependieran sus vidas. Pero fue muy diferente, la joven peli-rosa al descubrir la presencia del joven, su expresión en el rostro no fue precisamente de alegría… si no de un profundo rencor. En cuanto a la de Ikuto, no es muy diferente, conociendo lo orgulloso que es, no le debe causar ninguna gracia que la joven tenga novio.

-Supongo que en las pocas semanas que llevas con Tadase no ha pasado nada…-. Ikuto mira hacia un punto lejano. _(N/A: Ah, claro que sí corazón, de eso me encargo yo (H)_

-Pues… en realidad si…-. Lo mira desafiante. –Justo cuando comenzamos a ser novios-. _(N/a: Yo la odioooo T-T ¿Quieren que la mate en un fic? .3 Digan que sí ¬¬)_

Amu se gana la atención de Ikuto. –No juegues… no serías cap…-.

-No me subestimes…-. Lo interrumpe la muchacha. –Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado desde que te fuiste_…-. (N/a: Después de leer eso, ¿Puntos a favor? *Decisión unánime* Amu morirá muajaja)_

-No me fui porque yo quería…

-No mantuviste ningún contacto…

Ikuto calla en seguida, recuerda lo que le dijo Kairi y que no tuvo valor para preguntarle directamente a ella.

-Además… dudo mucho que tú no te hayas acostado con alguien en este tiempo…

Yuu mira a Ikuto, en eso ella tiene mucha razón.

Ikuto se queda mirándola, ese hermoso rostro lo mira con tanto rencor, esos ojos ya no demuestran el amor que en algún momento le perteneció tan sólo a él… y lo peor de todo… es que quizás es tan sólo su culpa.

-Cree lo que quieras…-. Evita la firme mirada de la muchacha… uno de los cambios que reconoce en ella es que dejó de ser una niña, su mirada inocente ya no existe. Al igual que la delicada voz, a pesar de que no ha cambiado mucho, ya es de una adulta.

-Bien…-. Mira a Yuu que inmediatamente se pone nervioso. –Ya no necesitarás mi ayuda… Adiós-. Se retira.

Ikuto la sigue con la mirada. A penas la figura femenina desaparece a lo lejos mira asesinamente a su amigo quién se encuentras más nervioso que antes.

-¡No me veas así!

-¿¡Porqué demonios no me dijiste que ella era la enfermera que te estaba ayudando!

-Porque… Porque… ¿Porque no la conocía?–. Pone una carita inocente.

-¡Has visto miles de fotografías de ella!

-Porque… eh… ¿Estaba pendiente de otras cosas?

-…

-Porque… ¿Se me olvidó contarte?

-…

-¡Bien! ¡Bien!–. Reclama Yuu al ver que la idea de _asesinar_ le está pareciendo muy buena a su amigo, especialmente, considerando que es a él a quien está mirando. –Ni yo lo sé… ya estabas afligido por lo que te dijo Kukkai… pensé que sería peor para ti si te contaba-.

Ikuto se queda mirándolo en silencio, en parte tiene razón.

-¡¿Qué?–. Al notar el cambio de expresión de _asesinar _a _matar lentamente_ la calma del pequeño se extravía.

-Bueno… si lo pones así…

Yuu se sorprende por la expresión de tristeza que acaba de poner su amigo, quien ahora mira en la dirección donde chica se fue hace unos minutos.

-Está muy hermosa… más de lo que recordaba…

-…

-Soy un idiota…

_¿Ikuto con depresión? Esto es muy extraño._ –¿Sabes…? podríamos pedir un traslado de hospital… vayamos a Australia, Egipto, Budapest, Cracovia, Polonia, Lituania, China…

El joven lo mira, ese castaño siempre encuentra una manera de distraerlo.

-¡Maldita! Como es posible que se le haya ocurrido meterse con ese estúpido.

-Aún queda la opción de irnos a Budapest.

-No dejaré que esta estupidez me baje el orgullo.

_Aun así no quiere separarse de ella._ –¿A Egipto?

-¡Que no! ¡Aquí me quedo! Mi profesión como médico no la mandaré a volar por estas ridiculeces.

_Mentiroso…_ –Suecia me suena bien…-. Dice tomando su mentón y mirando hacia el techo.

-…

-Bien, bien. Tu profesión… tu profesión…-. Alza las manos dándose por vencido.

* * *

-No… no te preocupes…

-¿Segura que estas bien? Te oyes muy extraña…

-Es por el teléfono… no es nada.

-Amu…

-Te extraño…

-Yo a ti… y solo han pasado dos días…

-Lo sé… ¿cuándo piensas volver?

-Creo que en tres meses más… es lo más probable…

_Tres largos meses…_ –De acuerdo…

-Tengo clases ahora… apenas pueda te llamo…

-Está bien…

-Te amo…

-…–. La joven abre los ojos de par en par.

-¡Adiós!

-Adiós…–. Su voz ya comenzaba a quebrarse, cosa que Tadase no nota por estar algo apurado.

Amu deja el teléfono inalámbrico a un lado en su cama. Se queda mirando el techo por algunos minutos mientras trata de ordenar sus ideas.

_Te amo_… Es la primera vez que tadase le decía eso. No le sorprendió tanto… sabe perfectamente lo que él siente… pero ¿Por qué no le contestó? no sería la primera vez de que esas palabras salen de su boca… pero en ese segundo le parecieron tan difíciles de decir…

Siente como una frustración la comienza a invadir. El tan sólo volver a Ikuto le hizo recordar todos los momentos que vivió con él… desea odiarlo… lo desea tanto. Pero por más que su mente lo implore, su corazón hace caso omiso a tales peticiones. Algunas lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos para luego ser secadas con furia, gracias a Tadase había olvidado esa sensación, y ahora… gracias a Ikuto… vuelve a recordar lo que se siente.

Los días se pasan con eternas horas en el hospital, desde que ambos jóvenes se vieron por primera vez, hay una enorme tensión entre ellos cada vez que se juntan, tensión, que pasa también al ambiente. Los días se convierten en semanas, semanas que unidas ya forman un mes.

Era una mañana tranquila, tan calmada como cualquier día. Pero ese día iba a tener demasiadas sorpresas.

El Dr. Kuznetsov, como tutor, ha decidido que la joven peli-rosa forme parte de su grupo de trabajo, especialmente porque es una chica muy trabajadora. Nota algo extraño el comportamiento que tienen Ikuto y ella cuando están juntos, pero como doctores trabajan con una sincronización perfecta.

-De pura curiosidad–. El Dr. dice discretamente a su joven aprendiz. –¿Ellos se conocían de antes?-. Apunta a la pareja que no está muy lejos de ahí revisando unos papeles. Ambos mirando a lugares opuestos sin intercambiar ningún tipo de gesto siquiera.

-Ehh… si…-.

-Eso pensé… ¿Porque se llevan tan mal?-. _(N/a: Que te importa Kuznivs nOn)_

-No es que se lleven mal…-. Los mira. Mágicamente aparece el aura de cada uno apuntando asesinamente al otro.

-¿Tú lo crees?

–Bueno… quizás un poco…

-Así veo… pero muy sabio es el dicho–. El Dr. levanta un dedo y cierra los ojos para darle alta importancia a lo que va a decir. –Del odio al amor… hay un solo paso-.

_Éste caso fue el contrario._

La hora del almuerzo pasa igual que otras situaciones, Ikuto y Amu sin dirigirse ni una palabra y los otros dos, Yuu y el Dr. Kuznetsov, tratando de mantener un tema de conversación para evitar la tensión. La soleada tarde no demora en transformarse en un anaranjado atardecer.

Amu e Ikuto están terminando el papeleo del día. En el momento en que Amu se iba de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse, nada fuera de lo normal, El joven se extraña al ver que la muchacha se detiene para sostenerse en el marco de la puerta sujetando también su estómago, se queda mirándola por algunos momentos. Al momento en que la chica cae arrodillada por el dolor es cuando Ikuto se le acerca sosteniéndola por el hombro.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡No me toques!–. _(N/a: PERRA! D: con ganas de patearte el estómago!)_ La joven se suelta, pero el malestar es demasiado por lo que vuelve nuevamente a cubrir su estómago, esta vez con ambas manos.

Sin prestar atención a las alegaciones de la muchacha para que la dejara en paz, Ikuto la toma en brazos y la recuesta en la camilla.

-¿Pero que haces?

-¡Quédate tranquila!–. Ikuto trata de examinarla, pero la chica no se deja

-¡Que no me toques!

Ikuto comienza a fastidiarse por la terquedad de la muchacha. –¡Que te quedes quieta!-. _(N/a: Ándele cabrona! :D)_

El dolor que siente es demasiado, así que termina por obedecerlo. El joven desabrocha la camisa de la chica por la zona del vientre y comienza a palpar con sus manos. Como pensó, tiene algo hinchado, característico de algún timo de intoxicación leve.

-¿Que comiste hoy?

-Sólo lo del almuerzo.

-¿Que comiste ayer?

-Lo mismo…

-¿Toda la semana has comido aquí?

-Si…

-Ya veo…-. Ikuto la mira. –Debe ser algo de la cafetería… hace unos días que varios funcionarios se han enfermado por lo mismo.

Amu se queda mirándolo, le sorprende la preocupación que demuestra Ikuto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún te duele?

-…Sí.

-Te sacaré una muestra de sangre…-. Dice mientras comienza a preparar una jeringa.

La chica sólo lo mira, el dolor la agobia demasiado.

El joven comienza con lo de siempre, le toma el brazo, la pequeña correa para cortar un poco el flujo sanguíneo, encontrar la vena, etc. Mientras extrae la sangre, Ikuto mira a la muchacha, se debe sentir demasiado mal, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse demostrando el cansancio.

-Creo que será mejor que te quedes en el hospital… la extracción y alista la muestra para que sea examinada.

La joven vuelve a abrir los ojos.

-Te vez muy mal…

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?-. _(N/a: ¿Te lo deletreo? Q-U-E T-E I-M-P-O-R-T-A) _

La pregunta desconcierta al chico que se queda mirándola sin articular respuesta.

-¿En la casa de tus padres?

Hay una pequeña pausa. –Si…

-Ya veo…

Otra pausa, un poco más larga que la anterior.

-Bien… creo que me conseguiré una cama para ti…-. El joven se dirige a la puerta pero un sutil llamado lo hace detenerse.

-Ikuto…-. Al voltear ve que la chica comienza a sentarse ahora en la camilla. –No me dejes sola…-. _(N/a: __Дочь дьявола черт, я тебя ненавижу)_

El chico se sorprende, pero termina por acceder. Le da pastilla que puede que le ayude a calmar el dolor, luego le ayuda a recostarse nuevamente y se sienta en una silla cercana a la camilla, se queda mirándola por varios minutos en silencio. Tiene los ojos cerrados, descansando.

Ikuto no puede evitar que su corazón lata con fuerza, es muy hermosa, no ha podido sacar esa idea de su mente desde que la vio por primera vez.

No puede evitar que los recuerdos vuelvan a su mente, pensar que hace unos años vio ese mismo rostro que lo miraba con pasión, ese cuerpo que se le entregó más de una vez, esa voz que lo llamaba entre gemidos, recuerdos van… recuerdos vienen… pero son sólo recuerdos… imágenes que la mente reproduce en el interior de la cabeza y causando algún tipo de sentimiento de por medio, en este caso… un sentimiento que causa un latido más frecuente en su pecho acompañado por un ligero apretón poco molesto en el estómago.

-¿Porqué estás sonrojado?

-¿Hmm?–. En el momento en que su mente vuelve a concentrarse en la muchacha se da cuenta de que ella lo está mirando.

-Qué por qué estas sonrojado…

Ikuto se toca la cara, esta algo tibia, claro indicio de que tiene algo de rubor. –…–. Nada en mente… bueno… nada en mente que se pueda contar, no le puede decir a la chica lo que en ese minuto reina en su cabeza.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?–. Trata de evadir el muchacho.

-Si…

Ikuto se levanta y vuelve a tocar el vientre de la chica. –La pastilla que te di debería calmarte un poco el dolor…

La hinchazón ha disminuido un poco, pero ya su mente no se concentra en el malestar de la muchacha, el volver a tocar esa suave piel del tierno vientre de la muchacha ha hecho que a su memoria vuelvan las veces en que esa piel le pertenecía sólo a él.

-¿Ikuto…?

El joven deja de tocarla para meter las manos a los bolsillos del delantal.

-Ya estas mejor…-. Le anuncia ahora volteando hacia el escritorio. –Creo que será mejor que te deje en tu casa… no creo que puedas manejar con el dolor molestándote.

Amu solo lo mira, el nerviosismo que el chico demuestra de un momento a otro es algo que le sorprende un poco.

El muchacho arregla sus cosas y de paso arregla las de la peli-rosa.

-¿Qué me dices? Te voy a dejar a tu casa y mañana te paso a buscar para que vengas por tu aut…

-Quiero ir contigo…-. Le interrumpe. _(N/a: WTF? Yo no escribí eso, xD fue mi menteeeee)_

Ikuto se queda calladamente mirándola con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Hace tiempo que he querido ir a esa casa…-. Confiesa la chica evitando la mirada del muchacho. –Sé que me diste una copia de las llaves… pero…-. La chica vuelve a mirarlo. –Hay tantos recuerdos ahí que no quise volver…me hacía mucho daño…

La boca del muchacho se mantiene ligeramente abierta, pero sin poder articular palabra alguna ante la confesión de la chica.

-Bueno… si no es problema para ti…

-Ehhh…yo… no… eehh… problema…-. _¿Qué demonios le pasa, el dolor es de cabeza, está enferma, está loca?_ –Cre… creí que…-. _¿Cómo era esa palabra?_ –Pensé… Bueno… creí que…-. _Maldita palabra._

-Sé que no he sido muy amable contigo desde que llegaste… pero-. Evita un poco la mirada del muchacho para ordenar las palabras que va a decir, luego vuelve a mirarlo. –¿Qué esperabas luego de desaparecer casi 2 años y volver como si nada?

_¡Eso quería saber!_ –¿Pero… entonces… por qué quieres…?

-Ya te dije… hay mucho recuerdos en esa casa… pero si es un problema… no te preocupes… no insistiré.

-No… no es eso… es solo que… no me lo esperaba…-. Lo de que esa casa guarda tantos recuerdos, es la pura y santa verdad, el tener que volver a ella cada noche para dormir en la misma cama que en algún momento compartió con ella es una tortura casi insoportable.

-¿Entonces?

-Bien… vamos…-. Ikuto levanta sus cosas y las de la peli-rosa, las carga saliendo de la habitación seguido desde cerca por la chica.

Hablan con el Dr. Kuznetsov para excusarse y luego se dirigen al auto del muchacho. El silencio reina en el viaje desde el hospital hasta la casa, viaje que le parece eterno a ambos por la tensión que se respira.

Ikuto enciende la radio para tratar de alivianar el ambiente… pero le sale al revés, en la radio, justo en ese momento, están tocando una de las tantas canciones que ellos decían que representaban el amor que tenían. Apenas las notas de esa melodía se logran escuchar con claridad, Ikuto atina solamente a apagar rápidamente la radio.

"_Tal vez te duela tanto y no puedas tú entender; que cuatro años te he amado sólo a ti mujer…"_

-Me…mejor no…-. Dice nervioso.

La joven sólo le asiente en silencio.

Luego de otros largos minutos de viaje, la chica se queda mirando al muchacho, le da algo de gracia que el pobre de Ikuto se encuentre tan tenso. Mientras lo mira, pasan por su mente las imágenes que se mantienen en la memoria, el temor que le tenía en un principio, su primer beso, su momento más íntimo… recuerdos… Tan sólo recuerdos…

-¿Qué tengo?–. La pregunta del chico la distrae de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto nos falta?–. Ella piensa definitivamente más rápido que Ikuto… aunque la pregunta no es muy acertada para distraer.

El joven la mira levantando una ceja. –¿No reconoces esta calle?

La vista de la muchacha se concentra en el pavimento, en efecto, están a menos de tres cuadras de la casa.

-…–. Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa hace que el muchacho también curvara la boca, hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa expresión… esa hermosa expresión.

En pocos segundos llegan a la casa, tan sólo con verla los recuerdos que estaban guardados en un recóndito lugar de la mente, vuelven a la memoria. La chica mira al muchacho que sale por el otro lado del auto, le dedica una hermosa sonrisa para luego adelantarse a entrar.

_Veo que se siente mucho mejor del estómago… ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¿me sonrió?_ El chico la sigue con la mirada para luego encaminarse a su lado en la puerta de entrada.

* * *

**DEOSESES! Ikuto: Habremos personas, vivas y coleando que esperaremos impacientemente tus servicios como médico por acá. DEOSESES. Me estoy haciendo del baño pero sigo escribiendo! DEOSESES espero que les haya gustado. ANTEPENULTIMO CAPÍTULO! **

**Próximo: Penúltimo capítulo, Tregua.**

**Estoy pensando en hacer muy seriamente una tercera parte. Si alguien lee esto, y le interesa, no dude en ponérmelo en sus RWZ (hh) Ah por cierto YUKI-CHAN: MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER QUE MILAGRO QUE TE PASAS POR ESTOS LARES! SE LE EXTRAÑABA HARTO T-T MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO T-T**

**Ah, ah, sí, El doctor Kuznetsov, Emmm, su apellido es del personaje de Beyblade Boris Kuznetsov. Yo amo ese personaje T-T &lo que escribí en ruso, traduzcanlo xD**

**Recuerden que conmigo… todo se puede ligar… Bye by.**

**Renné.**


	5. Letup

***Jóune Roméo***

***Chapter five: Letup***

* * *

**Tregua.**

* * *

**Advertencias**: **MELCOCHA.** Porque siempre me lo piden, malditas me dejaron los Rwz muy rápido ash… para este quiero 20 si no, olvídense de la tercera parte, no me molesta picarle "Eliminar" a los 5 capítulos llenos de Amuto y Tadamu que tengo hechos ya… **LEMMON**. Por tu seguridad, si NO te gusta ver rosa y azul en una cama revueltos, NO siguas leyendo, si piensas que la única razón por la que lees esto es porque fuiste a ver la saga de crepúsculo porque Taylor Lautner se ve bien sin camiseta, sigue leyendo.

* * *

La chica está sentada tranquilamente en el techo mirando atentamente las estrellas. Echaba mucho de menos el ver aquellos puntos plateados como ahora. En el único sitio en donde ha podido admirarlas tan hermosas… es ahí.

En la ventana se aproxima Ikuto. –Con que aquí estás…-. Dice ahora sentándose al lado de la chica. -Te he buscado por toda la casa…

-Me gusta estar aquí… las estrellas se ven muy hermosas…-. Luego mira al recién llegado. –¿Qué traes ahí?

-Es una sopa… te aliviara el dolor de estómago…-. _(N/a: Aww cosito, yo lo amo!)_

Amu se queda mirándolo. Es raro que el muchacho se muestre tan atento luego de que se han peleado casi toda la semana… bueno… también es muy extraño que ella le haya pedido que la trajera… En vista y considerando esto último, decide evadir ese punto y regalarle una sutil sonrisa. –Gracias…

El joven no puede evitar ese cosquilleo en el estómago ante ese tierno gesto. Pasan unos segundos mirando ambos las estrellas mientras la muchacha termina de tomar la sopa.

-Te ha quedado muy buena…-. Comenta al aire mientras deja el plato a un lado.

Ikuto voltea para mirarla. –¿Te sigue doliendo el estómago?

Amu lo mira sonrientemente. –La verdad el dolor se me pasó desde que llegamos…-. _(N/a: Perra, lo que quieres es llamar la atención ¬¬)_

-Bueno… aún así agradezco tu preocupación-. Agrega. Los ojos dorados se quedan fijos en los azul claro del muchacho. El silencio comienza a reinar en ese momento. Luego de algunos minutos.

-¿Yuu vive aquí contigo?–. La chica evade la mirada, especialmente porque su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

¿Por qué quisiste venir?–. Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse. –Creí que me odiabas lo suficiente como para no verme más… ni mucho menos hablarme.

-Si quieres que me vaya lo haré…-. La chica vuelve a evadir esos ojos zafiros._ (N/a: ¿Votos a favor de que Amu se largue? *Todos alzan la mano*)_

-Esa no fue mi pregunta…-. La tensión en al ambiente comienza a aumentar.

-Ya te dije… en esta casa hay muchos recuerdos…-.

-…Sobre mí-.

La chica lo mira algo sorprendida, es cierto, todos los recuerdos que hay en esa casa se trata de ambos.

-No te imaginas lo frustrante que ha sido vivir aquí teniendo todos esos recuerdos… cada rincón de la casa me recuerda algo tuyo…-. Agrega el joven observándole detenidamente.

-¡Ya basta!–. La chica vuelve a evitar esos ojos, la veracidad que hay tanto en su mirada como en su voz la hacen dudar mucho. –¡Lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo! ¿Me vas a decir acaso que…?-.

-Aún sigo enamorado de ti…-. _(N/a: *La autora se viene como todo uke* Por la varita de Harry Potter que alguien me ayude! Estoy a punto de tener un orgasmo!)_

La chica voltea la mirada nuevamente hacia él, el brillo de los ojos zafiros y el tenue rubor de sus mejillas indica que ha hablado con el corazón.

-No…-. La chica se levanta. –¡Ya no más!–. Comienza a encaminarse al interior de la casa.

Ikuto la sigue. Ya adentro, le toma de la muñeca. –Amu… _(N/a: Bendita muñeca, ya quisiera yo ser Amu D:)_

-¡Suéltame!–. Se libera, pero luego el chico la intercepta nuevamente.

* * *

**Nota: A partir de aquí, Lemmon, si no te gusta el rosa y el azul combinados, no sigas, si te gusta la frase "Robert Pattinson hazme un hijo" continúa leyendo.**

* * *

Hay un pequeño forcejeo, Ikuto intenta que la muchacha quede mirándolo a los ojos, pero ella insiste en empujarlo. En medio de la confusión de los brazos, forcejeos y empujones. Len opta por la última opción que le queda. Sosteniéndola de ambas muñecas, la recuesta de golpe en la cama quedando el arrodillado sobre ella.

-¡Ya es suficiente!–. Grita el muchacho, algo despeinado a causa del forcejeo. –¡No entiendo porque lo evades! ¡Tú estás en la misma posición que yo!-.

La joven se queda mirándolo directamente a los ojos, luego de unos segundos en silencio. –¿Por qué volviste?-. Un pausa.

-¿Por qué volviste? ¡Estaba rehaciendo mi vida! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS VOLV…?-.

Un suave toque de los labios del joven, es suficiente para que el silencio volviera a reinar en la habitación. Ikuto se separa mirándola directamente a los ojos. -Por ti…–. Confiesa mientras comienza a acercarse nuevamente con lentitud. –Volví por ti…-. _(N/a: No seas mentiroso Ikuto, no me jodas, ya quisiera yo estar así de sometida D:) _

Los ojos de la chica se quedan clavados en los de él que comienzan a cerrarse lentamente. Sin mucha prisa ella también comienza a relajar la mirada para luego imitarlo. No está claro el instante en que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para unir sus bocas en una suave y divina danza. Con mucha calma el chico va soltando las muñecas para comenzar a acariciar la larga cabellera, recostándose al lado de la muchacha.

Hay una que otra pausa en ese beso, por lo general, para tomar algo de aire. Se quedan sumidos en ese momento que ambos deseaban hace mucho. Ni siquiera hacen el esfuerzo para abrir los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos, Ikuto se sorprende un poco al sentir que las manos de la peli-rosa se van colando lentamente por su camisa y que ahora acarician su espalda. Se separa para mirar a la chica quien lentamente abre sus ojos. Una sonrisa torcida le da a entender lo que ella pretende, lo cual le parece bastante aceptable.

Vuelven a sellar sus bocas y a cerrar sus ojos, esta vez en un beso más apasionado, demostrándole al otro la desesperación que sentían al estar separados, actuando, siendo que lo que más deseaban era estar como están ahora. Ambos hacían como si nada pasara por su mente y su corazón, siendo que en simples palabras, morían por comerse a besos. Las caricias de ambos se hacen presentes.

Ninguno se detiene a pensar, ni tampoco les interesa, en qué momento comenzaron a deshacerse de las vestimentas.

Tan suave… tan tersa… Esa piel que por mucho tiempo soñó y moría por volver a tocar, esos hermosos ojos que lo vuelven a mirar con pasión y deseo, esa suave voz que sale de la boca entreabierta como cortos gemidos a causa de los besos en el cuello. Todo… todo es perfecto.

Ikuto se aleja para mirarla.

Ahí… frente a él, completamente desnuda se encuentra la chica que vive en su corazón. Admira la belleza de su cuerpo, más desarrollado que la última vez que lo vio sin esas molestas ropas, pero manteniendo aún la forma de una escultura.

Mira su rostro, ese fino rostro ya de una mujer. Esos hermosos ojos dorados que lo miran brillantes bajo la luz de la luna.

-Eres hermosa…-. Dice antes de sellar su boca con la de ella. Tanto tiempo buscó ese sabor que sólo encontró en esos labios. Buscando sin éxito un reemplazante para esos besos… besos que sólo ella sabe dar.

Amu rodea el cuello del muchacho para no perder el contacto. Por su parte las cosas no son muy diferentes. Su corazón se regocija con lo que hace tanto tiempo había deseado volver a sentir. Su cuerpo también al rozar la piel que tanto deseaba tocar y su mente disfruta que por fin lo que tanto imaginó se volviese realidad.

Las caricias se extienden a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del otro.

Una de las manos del chico se detiene en la entrepierna ya humedecida de la muchacha. Sus dedos hurguetean por esa cavidad causando una serie de espasmos en ese cuerpo femenino.

Se separa para mirarla, hace tanto tiempo que deseaba verla de esa manera. Su mirada se concentra en esos ojos llenos de pasión. Se queda observando las reacciones que le causan las caricias y disfruta de los cortos gemidos que cortan la respiración de la joven.

Pero Amu no se queda atrás. Sin cortar el nuevo beso que acaba de nacer, encamina su mano a estimular aún más el cuerpo del muchacho. Sin tanto esfuerzo hace que los gemidos de él se unan a los suyos en la oscuridad plateada de la habitación.

El joven se sorprende un poco cuando la chica se levanta de repente y lo recuesta boca arriba en la cama, seductoramente comienza a abrir sus piernas encaminando el miembro ya erecto hacia su sexo.

En el momento de la penetración ambos cuerpos vibran gracias a los choques eléctricos que comienzan en sus espaldas y que se divulgan por todo el cuerpo. Un movimiento de subidas y bajadas, sumado a un ligero movimiento de las caderas, masajea el sexo del muchacho en el interior de la chica.

Las manos de Ikuto recorren gustosas la figura femenina. Sus caderas, cintura y pechos están completamente a su disposición y él no duda en disfrutarlos. Aún en las embestidas el chico se sienta rodeando con sus brazos la figura de la muchacha y besando, succionando y lamiendo casi con desesperación los pechos que se encuentran frente a él.

Las mentes perdidas, dejando que los cuerpos se dejen llevar sólo por las emociones y el deseo. Sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno sólo… todo eso les resulta simplemente perfecto. Dejan pasar varias horas disfrutando de ese ardiente momento, ese impulso que los hace felices en ese momento.

Cambian de posición varias veces.

Antes de terminar, Amu queda arrodillada y sujeta por sus manos en el respaldo de la cama, mientras el chico se dispone a penetrarla situándose atrás de ella y sosteniendo las caderas femeninas con ambas manos.

Los gemidos comienzan a transformarse en pequeños gritos, las embestidas aumentan tanto en frecuencia como en fuerza.

Amu no puede aguantar más, el dolor placentero de las embestidas, las incontables corrientes eléctricas que se traspasan por todo su cuerpo, contando, además, el temblor de su mismo cuerpo. Deja caer su cabeza sobre las sábanas tratando de apagar los gemidos, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos, pero le es en vano. Ikuto vuelve a levantarla acariciando sus pechos y besando sin compasión el cuello de la chica.

Ambos cierran los ojos en el momento de llegar al clímax, un orgasmo más dentro de la noche que se convierte ligeramente en día. Donde la luz plateada de la luna es reemplazada por la tenue luminosidad dorada del amanecer.

Un grito por parte de ambos hace entender que terminan al mismo tiempo, los fluidos de ambos cuerpos se mezclan en el interior del femenino que ahora se deja caer agotado sobre la cama. Ikuto se recuesta a un lado de la chica rodeando su cintura y llenándola de besos en el rostro.

-Te amo…-. Más que su boca, habló su corazón.

Amu abre los ojos para mirarlo, su respiración es tan agitada como la suya, esos hermosos ojos zafiros brillan tanto como los de ella… Ese cuerpo brilla por el sudor y tiembla… tanto como el de ella.

Posa una de sus manos en ese firme rostro masculino. –También te amo…-. Luego se acerca para besarlo cortamente, para luego dejar descansar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. –Te amo tanto…-. _(N/a: Maldita zorra, pero vas a sufrir puta!)_

* * *

**Esta es mi parte favorita:**

* * *

-Veamos… 2 huevos… media taza de harina… 3 cucharadas de azúcar y… OH! Buenas tardes!–. Yuu se encontraba cocinando algo en el momento en que su colega y amigo apareciera en la puerta.

-Hola Yuu…- Dice sin muchos ánimos, se sienta casi de inmediato en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Buena noche… supongo…-. Dice con indiferencia volviendo a lo que hacía.

Ikuto lo mira, no saca nada con tratar de ocultarle algo, lo conoce demasiado bien. –La mejor…-.

-Bien por ti… Pues yo no dormí muy bien…-.

-Mucho trabajo?

Yuu lo mira. –Ojalá hubiese sido eso…

-Bueno… digamos que hay cosas que rechinan lo suficientemente fuerte como para resonar por toda ésta casa de 2 pisos… sin contar un par de gritos por la noche… ¡Huyy! ¡Fue escalofriante!

El tono rojo que toma su amigo de la nada misma le causa mucha gracia. –Creo que hay espíritus! No lo has pensado?-.

-…

-Ah! Oye… como se sentía Amu cuando la fuiste a dejar a su departamento? Mm?–. Actúa con indiferencia volviendo a lo que hacía.

-…

Ikuto?–. Voltea para mirar a su amigo quien está más rojo que antes.

-…

¿Estaba muy mal?–. Pregunta inocentemente.

¡Ya sabes lo que pasó!–. El joven bate sus brazos ya desesperado y con el color de un tomate en sus mejillas. –No me hagas explicártelo!

Las carcajadas de Yuu se hacen oír en la cocina, nunca imaginó que el serio de Ikuto podría llegar a tener una expresión tan graciosa como la que acaba de hacer.

En la habitación, Amu comienza a abrir los ojos. Está tapada completamente hasta los hombros, lo cual encuentra extraño, pues por lo general sus cubiertas no sobrepasan su cintura, se sienta en la cama para aclarar las ideas.

Se siente muy cansada. Restriega por algunos segundos sus ojos mientras trata de ordenar sus ideas. Finalmente, deja caer sus codos sobre sus rodillas frente a ella.

Es… Esta habitación…

El atontamiento comienza a dispersarse. Se mira a sí misma, completamente desnuda. –Oh… no…

Las imágenes vuelven a su mente, algunas de ellas hacen que su corazón palpite con más fuerza. Ella realmente quería volver a ver esa casa, pero no quería terminar de esa manera en una de las camas. Siente una risa, reconoce que es la de Yuu. Se levanta, se pone sus pantaletas y una de las camisas de Ikuto.

Baja cautelosamente las escaleras para no ser descubierta.

-¡Ya cállate!–. Es la voz de Ikuto, tanto la exclamación como la carcajada provienen de la cocina.

-No entiendo por qué te urges tanto… Tú mismo me has dicho miles de veces que querías tenerla de nuevo…

La joven se sorprende.

Hay una pequeña pausa. –Si… -. Contesta con una voz muy tranquila. –No te podría explicar lo feliz que me siento ahora…

Amu lleva una de sus manos a su boca, Ikuto nunca la dejó de querer. Su corazón permanecía con ella en su interior todo el tiempo que ha pasado… A pesar de todo…. Siempre estuvieron unidos de alguna manera. La joven vuelve a subir las escaleras, se da una ducha corta para luego vestirse. Se demoró un poco en lo último, pues tuvo que buscar su ropa, prenda por prenda, por toda la habitación.

Se sienta en la cama para terminar de ponerse los zapatos, en ese momento la puerta se abre para dejar ver a Ikuto con una bandeja en las manos.

-Ya despertaste…- Afirma el muchacho acercándose a ella.

La joven se levanta algo nerviosa. –Ikuto… yo… tengo que irme…

Ikuto arquea una ceja. –¿Pero si es fin de semana… que te apura?

-Tengo que irme… por favor–. Los ojos dorados evitan completamente a los azules.

-¿Qué te sucede?–. El chico deja la bandeja con el desayuno en la cama.

Amu se aproxima a la puerta y comienza a abrirla. –Por favor Ikuto… mi auto no está aquí… déjame en el Hosp…

Ikuto empuja la puerta para volver a cerrarla, mira a la chica esperando una explicación. La joven no puede evitar la mirada de esos ojos interrogantes, por lo que da un largo suspiro bajando la mirada al suelo, no le queda otra alternativa.

Tengo novio Ikuto…–. Vuelve a mirar los ojos del muchacho. –Lo de anoche… yo… yo no tenía la intención de que pasara esto… yo solo…

-¿Dices que lo que pasó anoche fue sólo por el momento?

Esos ojos azules se concentran en los dorados por algunos instantes, para luego bajar la mirada. Una manera de afirmación.

-Amu…-. Ikuto toma el mentón de la chica para que lo quedara, mirando fijamente nuevamente.

-Lo siento Ikuto… _(N/a: Ah no Amu Hinamori PLAÑIRÁS! Por este día!)_

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?–. Apoya ambas manos dando un golpe en la pared, acorralando a la chica. –¿Dices que lo que pasó entre nosotros no te interesa? ¿Me estás diciendo que no te importó en lo más mínimo?

-No es eso…. Yo…

-Dijiste que me amabas…

Una pausa…

-Lo vi en tus ojos… no me estabas mintiendo…

-…

-¿Se lo dices a Tadase de la misma manera?

Amu baja la cabeza, no sabe que contestar. Se queda meditando por unos momentos pero no consigue dejar una idea fija en su mente.

-Ikuto… yo…

El joven rodea el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos. –No me digas que esto termina aquí… _(N/a: SANTO DIOS!)_

Amu se sorprende por el abrazo, pero más que nada en las palabras del muchacho. –Ya te perdí una vez…–. La presiona con más fuerza. –Por favor… no quiero perderte de nuevo…

Los ojos de la chica no dan más, por más que lo intente contener no se lo permiten.

-Ikuto…-. Dice con la voz quebradiza mientras comienza a corresponder el abrazo.

Se quedan por algunos minutos en silencio, el sólo hecho de saber que están juntos les es más que suficiente. Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en lo demás… en éste momento lo único que importa… son ellos.

* * *

**SANGRE CRISTO, AVE MARÍA PURÍSIMA SIN PECADO CONSEBIDO! SANTO CRISTO, INSHALÁ! MORIRÉEEEE.**

**Próximo capítulo: Final: Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Epílogo.**

**Ya está hecho, y la tercera parte también pero quiero 20 rwz como MÍNIMO para seguirlo. Me declaro en estado de Hiatus.**

**Regreso: 16/Diciembre/2010**

**Conmigo… todo se puede ligar…**

**Renné.M**


	6. Epílogo

***Joúne Roméo***

***Epílogo: Some things never change…***

* * *

*******α**м**ü **н**ι**и**α**м**Ø**я**ι**** ***

* * *

Me desperté pesadamente. No reconocía de nuevo el olor de la habitación… Pero reconocía esa cabellera añil junto a mí… De nuevo había pasado… y yo, ni siquiera me había dejado un intervalo de tiempo para la medición de mis actos. Y sus respectivas consecuencias. Pero hoy yo no estaba más que aquí, diluyendo entre mis fosas nasales ese intacto olor perfecto, como hacía dos años…

Soy Amu Hinamori; como muchos ya saben. A lo largo de lo que duró mi adolescencia, descubrí muchas cosas. Descubrí que la kinésica es un buen mediador del amor… y que junto con la proxémica… hacen de encuentros inesperados… encuentros maravillosos. Y es así como, -de nuevo-, vengo a caer aquí, a la misma habitación, la misma cama… el mismo chico… todo sigue igual… nada ha cambiado nada ha acabado…

Sin embargo; si me lo preguntan. Hay algo, algo que se retuerce en mi pecho y no me deja ser feliz. Cuando yo era una niña pequeña, mi mamá me llevó a la capital para ver un desfile marchar… el desfile de la rosa de año nuevo era lo más bello que mis ojos inocentes en ese momento habían podido observar. Y me encantaban los colores, y me encantaban las flores… y me encantaba poder estar con mi mamá.

Y también, durante mi adolescencia, descubrí que las yuxtaposiciones pueden ser mis mejores amigas. Y fue así como a los nueve años terminé enamorándome. De una cabellera alborotada, de una cabellera rubia… de un par de ojos carmesíes, y que quemaban en mi piel con la misma intensidad del sol en el mes más ardiente del año. Pero estos sólo eran recuerdos. Sumergida y ensimismada en mi propia soledad; tuve que aceptar que aún era pequeña. Pequeña para una relación, pequeña para el amor. Pequeña incluso para mí.

¿Pero el amor rompe barreras, no?

Y sólo ese día; dejé la timidez a un lado. Y esas pequeñas alturas de mi vida… me armé de valor para pronunciarle un Hola… él sonrió… dejando a un lado todo témpano de hielo que se atravesara entre nosotros.

_Amu, sé que tal vez yo esté mal. Sé que tal ve soy yo la persona más idiota del mundo. Pero… he llegado a la conclusión de que lo nuestro no va a poder ser… no sólo por las incontables veces que decías el nombre de él en cada encuentro… no por cada sueño del que despertabas todas las noches jadeando su nombre… sino por que llegué a la conclusión de que tu corazón no logra ensimismarse de él… y no puedes dejar de pensar en él._

_Albergué y arraigué en mí, la fuerza para no decirte esto. Pero es que en realidad no puedo seguir con esto. Simplemente no puedo, quisiera poder decir que soy yo, que no eres tú, pero la realidad es el aditivo inverso… eres tú Amu, discúlpame, sé que mi comportamiento tan soez no es una justificación de tu actual estado. Quisiera enmendarlo. Quisiera quedar como tu mejor amigo, como lo he sido por ocho años. Si tú quieres…_

_Tadase Hotori._

Aún puedo recordar, aún puedo sentir cómo sus manos temblorosas escribían eso. Pude sentir el dolor impregnado en cada una de sus palabras, pude sentir la misma sensación que a mis quince años yo había experimentado cuando Ikuto se fue de mi lado. Y Tadase era igual a mí.

Porque no podía quererlo…

Porque no podía amarlo…

Porque no podía decirle cuánto me gustaba…

Porque no podía hacer nada de nada…

Porque el corazón no quiere…

Porque Tadase por primera vez tenía razón sobre mis sentimientos. Yo amaba a Ikuto. Con cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo… no a él. Le amaba, pero no de la misma manera que él a mí… como si fuera un hermano para mí. Es mi todo, es ese pedazo de sol en mis días lluviosos, pero que sólo alumbra, no que calienta. Y era yo la que ahora tenía que decirle… a Tadase Hotori… que yo no era esa chica. Mientras siento patéticamente cómo mis ojos se humedecen…

Pero era como en un principio sólo que al inverso neutro. Quería golpearlo, hasta la agonía. Porque ahora me hacía dudar de mis sentimientos… pero estoy segura de no poder corresponderle.

Giré la cabeza y enfoqué la vista hacía la cabellera azul alborotada sobre la frente pálida. Una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios, sabía que él estaba soñando algo estúpido. Lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que era también una de las personas más predecibles… y con la que más quería estar…

-Despierta; bello durmiente-. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y despertarlo… abrió esas pesadas orbes azules que derriten a cualquier mujer… enfocó la vista para observarme detenidamente. Aún era capaz de ponerme nerviosa con cada mirada fraccionada.

-Bueno días-. Habló con voz aún somnolienta. Y ronroneánte, como si fuera un minino saliendo de su letargo…

-Ikuto… estoy embarazada…-. Hablé sin poder ocultar la felicidad de mis ojos… que se llenaban de lágrimas con cada palabra pronunciada…

Él se levantó de golpe de la cama… abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder eliminar tampoco esa felicidad que lo embargaba. Estiró sus brazos para abrazarme por la cintura. No había palabras… pura proxémica. Pero no se necesitaba nada, después de un mes de casados, recibir una noticia como esas… era prácticamente una bendición para ambos… se retiró de mí… me miró fijamente a los ojos… de nuevo el azul y el dorado se juntaban para ambos…

-Creo que… las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Pero yo te amo-. Pronunció gritándolo, queriendo que cada persona en la faz de la tierra lo escuchara, sonreí, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos y no queriendo callarlas.

-También te amo, amor…-. Hablé entre sollozos. Me besó… como el primer beso que me había dado en esta misma casa… en la que tantas experiencias y buenos y malos ratos me ha dado…

-Por siempre y para siempre-. Habló dejando de besarme, estrechó mi cuerpo a su pecho, y pude sentir cómo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas adquirían vida propia…

-Eso me suena a gloria…-. Concluí yo.

* * *

**Ahora sí, estoy en HIATUS, regreso con la tercera temporada en Diciembre. Es muy difícil para mí ser breve. No hubo 2O rwz, pero las torturaré hasta DICIEMBRE por eso muajaja xD saludos, las amo!**

**Renné.M**


End file.
